1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicular body repair device or, alternatively, to a lifting device. More specifically, the invention is a device which uses air under pressure to remove a dent, crease, or other surface irregularity in a component of a vehicle, or, alternatively, to support, raise or move an object to a desired position.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of practices and devices have been devised for restoring components of vehicles that acquired dents, creases or other surface irregularities from vehicular accidents or other events, and for supporting, raising or moving objects to desired positions. The related art is represented by the following patents of interest.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,118, issued on Aug. 27, 1957 to Irvin L. Bayerkohler, describes a pneumatic bellows type jack for straightening automobile body parts. The jack includes an air hose and a bellows situated between a rear base plate and a front presser or dolly plate. The bellows has multiple expansible and contractile air chambers made of a material such as vulcanized rubber. The chambers are detachable and may include several chambers attached together. The front presser or dolly plate is attachable to and detachable from the front air chamber by a screw-type means, is preferably circular, and may have a contoured front face suitable for pressing a correspondingly contoured body part into shape. The deflated, inflatable jack is placed between the inner surface of a damaged portion and against an unyielding member in the vehicle. The jack is then inflated with sufficient air pressure to force the portion back toward its original contour.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,106, issued on Jan. 23, 1973 to Olen W. Holsapple et al., describes a tool for reshaping deformed panels of automobiles comprising a vacuum cap for gripping a dented panel and a force transmitting means coupled to the vacuum cup to apply an external operating force to pull the dented portion, with the cup, outwardly back toward its original contour.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,631, issued on Oct. 23, 1979 to Clifford L. Butts, describes a method of quickly restoring a deformed outer panel of a vehicle to its original contour comprising the steps of placing a deflated, inflatable air bag between the inner surface of the indented panel and against an unyielding member in the vehicle, then inflating the air bag with sufficient air pressure to force the indented panel outwardly back toward its original contour, and, if necessary, hammering out any irregularity in the panel while the air bag still remains inflated. U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,391, issued on Jun. 12, 1984 to Patrick J. McGee, describes a device which performs similar functions to those functions disclosed by the Butts patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,667, issued on Jun. 9, 1992 to Freddy C. Hollis et al., describes a pneumatic hammer for use on auto body surfaces to remove bumps and dents. The hammering force is developed by a piston that operates in an air cylinder.
International Patent document WO 94/26649, published on Nov. 24, 1994, describes a lifting cushion for supporting, raising or moving objects. The cushion includes an inflatable envelope, a first layer and a second layer. The envelope includes two rectangular sheets of woven polyaramid cloth. The cushion, in its flattened condition, is placed beneath the object to be raised. The cushion is then inflated, thereby raising the object. If further lift is required, one or more additional cushions may be inserted one above the other and subsequently inflated to provide a required degree of lift of the object.
The prior art fails to teach a device or practice which enables an operator to remove various-shaped or various-sized dents, creases or other surface irregularities in the components of vehicles from various-shaped or various-sized areas proximate to the components' locations, or alternatively, to support, raise or move objects to desired positions proximate the objects' locations. The instantly disclosed device, unlike the devices or practices taught in the prior art, is neither bulky nor made from an excessive number of parts. Because the instantly disclosed device can be transformed to various shapes or sizes, it is easily applicable to various-shaped or sized areas proximate a components' or objects' location. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.